


Toy Soldiers

by gothictales (redwinterstars)



Series: The Time of Our Lives [1]
Category: Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, Drug Abuse, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitalization, Medical Procedures, Minor Character Death, Police, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Surgery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwinterstars/pseuds/gothictales
Summary: “ If I don't stop the next ones gonna be me. “ - Toy Soldiers by Martika.One fateful night, Drew Torres was out getting milk and a twelve pack, when he was forced to stop a robbery. After ending the life of a young man, Drew wakes up in the Hospital, and things begin to only seemingly get worse from there.





	Toy Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> Check the tags regularly for triggers.

**CONSTABLE** **ANDREW RYAN TORRES SHOT IN THE LINE OF DUTY**

 

> __
> 
> On 10th June, 2019, RCMP Constable Andrew R. Torres was shot twice, leaving him in critical condition at St. Michael's Hospital in Toronto, Ontario. On 11th June, 2019 he was taken back into surgery for internal bleeding. His current status is stable as he rests in the ICU.
> 
> Known for being kind to strangers, treating new people as friends he hadn't met yet, Andrew “Drew” Torres is a treasure to his department. He has always loved working for the greater good and helping people along the way.
> 
> The suspect in this case, Hunter Hollingsworth, was gunned down by Constable Torres; killing the suspect instantly.
> 
> The family of Constable Torres is asking for privacy during this time.

* * *

 

The sky above was pitch black. Neon and white lights painted the sky from surrounding buildings; I was entranced by how relaxing it felt, to be driving that night. I pulled my red Mustang up to the gas station and got out, not noticing the commotion inside.

Hearing two deep voices shouting, I stopped, then went to my car for my badge and gun - which I held close. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, my ribs tingled with anxiety.

I carefully opened the door, seeing a young man attempting to rob the middle-aged lady behind the counter. “All the money. All of it or I'll shoot.” The robber demanded. My stomach dropped as I moved closer yet I stood stoically. He was going down.

“Police. Drop your weapon!” I demanded from the masked young man.

“ **_Fuck off, Pig_ ** !” He shouted, aiming at me now. His finger on the trigger. I stood firm - which was my mistake - and heard a loud pop. I felt nothing but my legs buckled, hitting the linoleum floor. I pointed my gun upwards at the robber, pulling the trigger, shooting him in the head. I watched as he fell to the floor, too, yet he was dead and - _somehow_ \- I was still breathing.

The lady ran to my side with towels from storage, holding them on my abdomen, as I remained there. I couldn't move from the pain taking over, my body wanted to twist from the pain, but I was frozen. My teeth chattering; my blood turning to ice. Frozen. I was completely frozen.

I took a look at the gaping hole in my abdomen; it was smaller than I thought. “ _I don't want to die like this._ ” I thought.

“Hang on, Baby Boy, I'm calling 911.”

Instantly, everything went black. I awoke in the ambulance and screamed in pain. Watching pink tinted organs move beneath my wound. I felt another surge of pain, then a light weight, and soon - relief. I blacked out again.

When I awoke in the trauma centre, I felt doctors and nurses examine me, turning me on my side and pressing down. “Any pain?” The doctor questioned, poking on various spots, I repeatedly whined out, saying there was no pain but to put me back on my back.

“We're going to give you something to calm you down and relieve the pain, while you're in CT.” A nurse stated; I nodded. Moments later, I felt no pain or panic, and nodded off.

Hours later, I awoke to Bianca by my side with my step-mom, and dad. I dreamt that Adam was with me; I didn't have the heart to tell them or the energy. “I'm alive?” I asked, Bianca teared up and nodded.

“You are.”

 

* * *

 

Later on, God only knew how much later, I awoke to the sound of the doctor speaking about what happened in surgery. He covered everything from my blood loss to my injuries. From what he said, they were watching for infection and complications, as I lost nearly half of my liver.

I was in a fog; laying there with an incredibly sore throat from surgery and a dry mouth from the depths of Hell. The doctor finished speaking. I took a breath as he left the room; I then got the attention of my family.

“Who was the guy I killed?” I finally croaked out, my voice sounding raspy. Bianca moved to give me a sip of water out of a cup. It burned on the way down making me wince.

Bianca and my parents shared a grim look then they looked back at me.  “We know who it was but you seriously need rest.” Bianca stated, I shook my head in response.

“I want to know. Please.” 

“Andrew, listen to your girlfriend.”

I sighed softly. “I'll find out everything, eventually.”

My dad knew I was in the right and spoke up.

“You killed Hunter Hollingsworth. He was the robber.”

__


End file.
